Bizutage
by DaydreamingAllTheTime
Summary: OS - Sting et Rogue ont rejoint Fairy Tail après les Grands Jeux Magiques. Et la jolie serveuse du bar est totalement au gout du blond le plus populaire de Fiore...


Voilà voilà... Une petite débilité sortie de mon cerveau complètement malade~ disclaimer à Mashima-sama!

Sting regarda la jeune serveuse qui épaulait Mirajane. Une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus, toute menue, toute fragile, mais avec de jolies formes, qui commençait à beaucoup lui plaire. En grand séducteur qu'il était, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un aussi joli poisson lui passer sous le nez. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il lui faisait une cour discrète et patiente. Elle l'intriguait, aussi. Il voyait le tatouage de Fairy Tail sur sa hanche, dévoilé par son haut qui remontait parfois, mais il ne sentait pas la moindre trace de magie en elle. Pas une goutte. Et elle ne partait jamais en mission. Un peu comme Kinana, sauf que l'ancien serpent ne faisait pas partie de la guilde. Elle y travaillait seulement. Il regarda la jeune fille servir leurs verres au Raijinshū avec le sourire lumineux qu'elle arborait en permanence. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Roméo en passant et retourna derrière le bar. Il avait demandé son nom à Natsu, peu après avoir rejoint Fairy Tail à la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques, et depuis il ne se lassait pas de se le répéter. Ela. Il trouvait qu'il lui allait à merveille. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Lector qui discutait dans un coin avec les autres Exceeds, puis sur Frosch qui tentait de faire un sort à une énorme part de gâteau. Nul doute qu'elle allait agoniser sur l'oreiller de Rogue avec une indigestion le soir même. Ela apporta deux verres à sa table, un pour Rogue et un pour lui. Il échangea quelques mots avec elle et elle lui sourit avant de repartir quand Mirajane l'appela. Il la suivit avidement du regard puis ses yeux poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à son coéquipier qui le fixait, en face de lui, un air blasé et moqueur sur le visage.

\- Quoi, encore, râla le dragon blanc.

\- Rien. Je me demande juste quelle sera la réaction de Luxus quand il aura remarqué que tu tournes comme un vautour autour de sa petite amie. Tu peux remercier Evergreen, c'est parce qu'elle l'embête en permanence qu'il est trop occupé pour garder un œil sur elle.

Sting s'étouffa avec sa boisson.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Personne t'a dit que Ela sortait avec Luxus ? Petit bizutage, je suppose… ça va les faire bien marrer quand tu vas te faire démolir.

\- Ela ? Avec Luxus ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bah mince… Moi qui pensais que Luxus ne supportait pas les gens qui sont faibles magiquement parlant… Et puis elle, toute petite, toute fine, avec Luxus, la montagne de muscles… Etrange couple.

\- Faut dire que Ela a tous les arguments pour convaincre, tu ne nieras pas ce point… Et puis tu l'as jamais vu combattre. Si ça se trouve, c'est une Gildarts cachée.

Sting jeta un léger coup d'œil inquiet à Luxus. Celui-ci tentait comme il pouvait de se dépêtrer de Bixrow et de ses poupées. La voix claire de la jeune serveuse retentit derrière eux.

\- Ne cherchez pas, je ne suis pas une deuxième Gildarts.

Les deux dragon slayers se retournèrent vers Ela, qui se dressait derrière eux, un plateau rempli de verres à la main, et le posa sur la table.

\- J'ai une magie. Mais elle est quasiment inexistante, raison pour laquelle de nombreuses personnes sont incapables de la détecter. Et elle ne me sert pas au combat. Elle n'est pas faite pour de toute façon…

\- Qu'est-ce c'est, comme magie ? fit Sting, curieux.

\- La magie Traceur. Je suis connectée à chacun des membres de Fairy Tail via notre marque, et je peux savoir, avec plus ou moins de précision selon la distance, quelle sont la position et l'état de santé des mages de la guilde.

\- C'est ingénieux, reconnut Rogue.

\- Et très utile, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire en reprenant son plateau pour retourner au travail.

Après avoir vidé son plateau, elle passa à côté de la table du Raijinshū et chassa d'une main les poupées de Bixrow pour s'asseoir à côté de Luxus. Celui-ci l'attira contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux roux en fermant les yeux, déclenchant le rire de la jeune fille. Sting eut un soupir et retourna à son verre.

\- Bah alors ? Tu abandonnes déjà ? Ça ne te ressemble pas… fit Rogue, moqueur.

\- Oh, zut, d'accord. Va te faire voir. Je ne tiens pas à finir en pâté pour Exceed.

Les yeux rieurs de Rogue l'informèrent que son ami se fendait allègrement la poire à ses dépens. Plus loin, Ela se leva de la table du Raijinshū et retourna au bar quand Mirajane l'appela. Elle vint récupérer les verres vides des deux dragons jumeaux et l'assiette de Frosch, qui s'était avouée vaincue avant de finir sa part de gâteau.

\- Au fait, Sting… fit-elle avant de repartir.

\- Hm ?

\- Les grand-frères surprotecteurs, tu gères ?

Dérouté par la question, il jeta à la jolie rousse un regard interrogateur. Un éclat de rire échappa à la jeune fille.

\- Petit bizutage, hein ? Natsu, Grey, vous êtes vaches avec lui !

Les deux concernés éclatèrent de rire à l'autre bout de la salle, pour une fois dans le même camp. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Luxus quand son regard se posa sur Sting. Celui-ci se ratatina sur son siège.

\- Ils sont vraiment insortables, ceux-là… Les garçons vous ont fait croire que je sortais avec Luxus pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue… A leur manière, je vous l'accorde. On ne vous a jamais dit quel était mon nom de famille ? C'est Draer. Luxus est mon grand frère.

Sting jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait un sourire moqueur étalé sur le visage. En langage Rogue, ça voulait dire qu'il riait à s'en rouler par terre. Il allait le _tuer_.

\- Je te préviens, je ne suis pas accro aux grandes déclarations. On verra bien où ça nous mène, fit Ela avec un sourire. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Je vous salue bien bas,

Lalie


End file.
